board8fandomcom-20200216-history
KCF Ranks Things in Video Games
It is pretty straightforward. KCF0107 has done quite a few ranking topics and due to popular demand, they are being brought together under a single article, sans the write-ups. Ask him personally if you wish for a more descriptive explanation for his opinions. There have been a few adjustments since he originally posted them, such as Colette moving from 8th to 6th on the Symphonia personality list Tales of Series Playable Characters' Battle Prowess and Personality + Bonuses 'Symphonia (Battle Prowess)' # Raine # Lloyd # Zelos # Genis # Presea # Kratos # Regal # Sheena # Colette 'Symphonia (Personality)' # Zelos # Raine # Regel # Lloyd # Sheena # Colette # Presea # Kratos # Genis 'Legendia (Battle Prowess)' # Senel # Grune # Norma # Chloe # Will # Moses # Jay # Shirley 'Legendia (Personality)' # Moses # Senel # Norma # Jay # Will # Grune # Chloe # Shirey 'Top 5 Legendia Songs' # The Bird Chirps, I Sing # Tomorrow Will Surely Be Sunny # Melfes - Shining Blue # Whisper of the Crystal # Chasing Shirley 'Abyss (Battle Prowess)' # Jade # Luke # Tear # Guy # Natalia # Anise 'Abyss (Personality)' # Jade # Guy # Anise # Luke # Tear # Natalia 'Top 5 Abyss Songs' # Finish the Promise # Meaning of Birth # Katsbert Ferry # Grand Chokmah # Cheagle Woods 'God Generals + Van' # Dist # Van # Sync # Legretta # Largo # Arietta # Asch 'Vesperia (Battle Prowess)' # Raven # Judith # Yuri # Repede # Rita # Estelle # Karol 'Vesperia (Personality)' # Karol # Yuri # Raven # Judith # Repede # Rita # Estelle 'Top 5 Vesperia Battle Themes' # Tenacity # Fury Sparks # Burning Fighting Spirit # Furnace of War # Aim for the Top 'Xillia (Battle Prowess)' # Jude # Alvin # Milla # Rowen # Elise # Leia 'Xillia (Personality)' # Milla # Rowen # Jude # Elise # Leia # Alvin 'Graces (Battle Prowess)' # Hubert # Asbel # Richard # Pascal # Cheria # Sophie # Malik 'Graces (Personality)' # Richard # Hubert # Malik # Sophie # Asbel # Pascal # Cheria 'Hearts R (Battle Prowess)' # Chaldonacy # Gall # Hisui # Ines # Kunzite # Kor # Kohaku # Beryl 'Hearts R (Personality)' # Chaldonacy # Kunzite # Beryl # Gall # Hisui # Kor # Ines # Kohaku Banjo-Kazooie and Tooie Levels (Combined) # Bubblegloop Swamp # Witchyworld # Treasure Trove Cove # Mad Monster Mansion # Jolly Roger's Lagoon # Click Clock Wood # Hailfire Peaks # Gobi's Valley # Glitter Gulch Mine # Terrydactyland # Freezeezy Peak # Clanker's Cavern # Grunty Industries # Mayahem Temple # Mumbo's Mountain # Cloud Cuckooland # Rusty Bucket Bay Snowboard Kids 1+2 Courses (Combined) # Linda's Castle # Grass Valley # Crazy Jungle # Big Snowman # Silver Mountain # Jingle Town # Quicksand Valley # Snowboard Street # Sunset Rock # Turtle Island # Dizzy Land # Wendy's House # Haunted Mansion # Ice Land # Rookie Mountain # Sunny Mountain # X-Course # Ninja Land # Starlight Highway # Night Valley Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Dungeons and Bosses 'Dungeons' # Blind's Hideout # Watergate Dungeon # Misery Mire # Ice Palace # Ganon's Tower # Hyrule Castle (revisited) # Turtle Rock # Eastern Palace # Palace of Darkness # Hyrule Castle # Skull Dungeon # Desert Palace # Tower of Hera 'Bosses' # Moldorm (Tower of Hera) # Arrghus (Watergate Dungeon) # Helmasaur King (Palace of Darkness) # Agahnim (Hyrule Castle revisited + Ganon's Tower) # Armos Knights (Eastern Palace) # Blind (Blind's Hideout) # Ganon (Inside the Pyramid) # Trinexx (Turtle Rock) # Kholdstare (Ice Palace) # Vitreous (Misery Mire) # Mothula (Skull Dungeon) # Lanmolas (Desert Palace) Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Dungeons and Bosses 'Dungeons' # Forest Temple # Water Temple # Fire Temple # Shadow Temple # Spirit Temple # Ganon's Castle # Ice Cavern # Deku Tree # Dodongo Cavern # Inside the Well # Jabu Jabu's Belly 'Bosses' # Phantom Ganon # Bongo Bongo # Twinrova # Ganondorf # Queen Gohma # Volvagia # King Dodongo # Ganon # Morpha # Dead Hand # White Wolfos # Barinade Mario Party 1-8 + DS Maps List with writeups: KCF Ranks the Mario Party 1-8+DS Maps # Woody Woods (MP3) # Rainbow Dream (MP5) # Luigi's Engine Room (MP) # Future Dream (MP5) # Castaway Bay (MP6) # Shy Guy's Jungle Jam (MP4) # Deep Blooper Sea (MP3) # Toad's Midway Madness (MP4) # DK's Jungle Adventure (MP) # Peach's Birthday Cake (MP) # Horror Land (MP2) # Grand Canal (MP7) # Western Land (MP2) # Bowser's Magma Mountain (MP) # Goomba's Greedy Gala (MP4) # Bowser's Pinball Machine (DS) # Creepy Cavern (MP3) # Faire Square (MP6) # Towering Treetop (MP6) # Pirate Dream (MP5) # Undersea Dream (MP5) # Mario's Rainbow Castle (MP) # Waluigi's Island (MP3) # Shy Guy's Perplex Express (MP8) # Windmillville (MP7) # Mystery Land (MP2) # Wiggler's Garden (DS) # DK's Treetop Temple (MP8) # King Boo's Haunted Bash (MP8) # Toy Dream (MP5) # E. Gadd's Garage (MP6) # Snowflake Lake (MP6) # Clockwork Castle (MP6) # Pyramid Park (MP7) # Chilly Waters (MP3) # Spiny Desert (MP3) # Toadette's Music Room (DS) # Wario's Battle Canyon (MP) # Sweet Dream (MP5) # Bowser's Nightmare (MP5) # Pirate Land (MP2) # DK's Stone Statue (DS) # Goomba's Booty Boardwalk (MP8) # Koopa's Tycoon Town (MP8) # Bowser's Enchanted Inferno (MP7) # Bowser's Gnarly Party (MP4) # Bowser's Warped Orbit (MP8) # Koopa's Seaside Soiree (MP4) # Eternal Star (MP) # Yoshi's Tropical Island (MP) # Bowser Land (MP2) # Pagoda Peak (MP7) # Boo's Haunted Bash (MP4) # Space Land (MP2) # Neon Heights (MP7) # Kamek's Library (DS) Super Smash Bros. Stages, Fighters, and a Bonus Stages # Dream Land # Sector Z # Congo Jungle # Peach's Castle # Saffron City # Mushroom Kingdom # Planet Zebes # Hyrule Castle # Yoshi's Island Fighters # Donkey Kong # Ness # Fox McCloud # Kirby # Pikachu # Mario # Luigi # Yoshi # Captain Falcon # Jigglypuff # Link # Samus Top 5 Skins/Outfits # Super Mario Bros.-styled Outfit, AKA orange/tan skin, green trousers, white cap and shirt (Luigi) # Wario Outfit (Mario) # Jody Summer-inspired Outfit, AKA white base and pink secondary (Captain Falcon) # Bumblebee Outfit (Ness) # Lavender Tunic (Link) Zero Escape Characters 999 Characters # Seven # Snake # Ace # Junpei # Clover # Lotus # Santa # June Virtue's Last Reward Characters # Phi # Ten # Luna # Dio # Sigma # K # Alice # Clover # Quark Zero Time Dilemma Characters # Delta # Carlos # Akane # Eric # Junpei # Sean # Sigma # Phi # Diana # Mira Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Characters # Sayaka # Aoi # Mondo # Celeste # Byakuya # Yasuhiro # Sakura # Leon # Mukuro # Kiyotaka # Chihiro # Makoto # Kyoko # Junko # Monokuma # Hifumi # Toko Danganronpa: Goodbye Despair Characters # Mahiru # Kaz # Hajime # Ibuki # Nagito # "Byakuya" # Fuyu # Chiaki # Peko # Neko # Akane # Sonia # Gundham # Monokuma # Hiyoko # Mikan # Usami/Monomi # Teru Category:User Projects